Ken Miyake and Lita Kino? Friends forever?
by Green-Eyes-Of-Jealousy18
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story. It's rated PG-13 for later chapters due to swearing and such! Please be nice, and R&R! Thanx a whole lot!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! My first fic wow. My sister told about this web-site, and damn, it's a great one. Now I can write down all the Sailor Moon stuff I had it my head. I looked at the stories about Lita/Makoto, Amy/Ami, Serena/Usagi, and the others, and some were great! I am going to write a couple of chappies from Ken Miyake's POV about Lita Hallie Kino! Here I go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own this story. I copyright it 08-07-03!! There it's mine!  
  
I watch her as she runs with her friends through the open field in the park. She was just so beautiful with her  
  
brown hair, green eyes, and dazzling smile. Oh geez, I can't tell her that I love her. I'm her best friend. Maybe  
  
I can talk to Serena or even Raye about this. Maybe all four of the girls. Maybe they could help me. I got up,  
  
and brush the grass and dirt of my school uniform. I wave a bye to the guys (Darien, Chad, Greg, and Jamie)  
  
and walk over to the girls. Lita wasn't watching were she was going and ran right into me, "Offffff." We both  
  
landed with a little thud, and I gazed down at her green eyes. I prop myself up with my hands, and ask, "Are  
  
you okay? I'm sorry." I get up, and help her up as she says, "No Ken, it's entirely my fault. I was a klutz.  
  
Serena keeps crashing me, while Raye, Amy, and Mina keep you know urging her to." I said, "Well I must  
  
leave." I glance at my watch before continuing, "It's already 4:30, and I'm suppose to be home by 4 or so. I'm  
  
gonna tell my mom I was in the library studing." Lita laughs and says, "One problem with that, Kennie." I  
  
asks, "Why?" She points behind me and says, "That's your mom." She shouts, "Hi Mrs. Miyake." I turn as  
  
my mom waves back, and replies, "Hello, Lita. I must take Ken home." Lita nods me a farewell, and turns  
  
back to he others. I sigh, realizing that I would probably never have a chance with her. My mom notices how  
  
bummed I am, and asks, "What's wrong, Ken? You are awfully quiet today." I say, "Mom, I.... I'm oh geez,  
  
I'm in love with Lita." My mom stops at a red light, suddenly, "WHAT? Your in love with you best friend?  
  
It's like a fairy tale." I shake my head, "Mom fairy tales is stuff like Sleeping Beauty, or Cinderella, or those  
  
other Disney movies. This is life, my life, and I don't know how it happened. I guess knowing Lita for her  
  
whole life finally made me realize what a great girl she is. She's 16, a sophmore in high school, and I am 18, a  
  
senior in high school. Is that bad, being two years older than her?" My mom shook her head, "No, Ken. You  
  
just natrually fell in love with her. No doubt that Lita is a beautiful girl. Just remember what Freddie did to  
  
her." I sighed, "I don't think I'll ever forget."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Lita was waiting for Freddie, who asked her to wait for him after school. It was a rainy day. A Tuesday to  
  
be exact. I hid in the trees, listening to her mumble, "Where is he? He better not be late." Suddenly I hear  
  
feet runnung through water, and we both turn at the sound of it. It was Freddie. I sank back deeper into the  
  
shadows as Lita starts to run towards him. He yelled, "Stop where you are, Lita." Lita stopped, and  
  
confusion pasted her face. She asked, "Why are you sounding so mean to me?" He replied coldly, "Because  
  
who would want to date you, a karate maniac, and everyones afraid of, and your a girl to top it off?" Lita  
  
stared at him, with unshedded tears in her eyes. She dropped her umbrella , and stared a him a bit longer.  
  
Ran over to him and grabbed his hand, and said, "Freddie, please don't call me that. I still want to be with  
  
you." From where I sat on the tree, I shook my head. I thought, "Why did Lita want to stay with Freddie so  
  
badly?' Then Freddie turned away and said, "No Lita. You have your guy friends that you could go out with  
  
like that Ken guy. I have to go. I have a date." He ran off into the rain, and Lita ran after him, only to found  
  
herself in the rain. It was soaking her down to the bone. I hurried to get off the tree and opened my umbrella.  
  
I walked over to her, and put it more above her than me, she she would stop getting wet. She turned to me  
  
and I said, "Don't worry, Lita. I am still her for you." She lost whatever composure she had left, and threw  
  
her arms around, and saying, "Oh Ken, thank God for you. You are the bestest friend anymore can wish  
  
for." Suddenly her body started to shake with gut-wretching sobs. I just held her, suddenly I had tears  
  
strolling down my cheeks. I felt so bad for Lita. I gently pulled her away, grabbed her stuff for her, put my  
  
arm around her shoulders, and walked her home. She put her head on my shoulder, and moved closer to me.  
  
That's when I know that I was in love with her.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
My mom said, "Um.. Ken, are you off in a fantasy land or something?" I shook my head, "Sorry mom. I  
  
was just remembering how Freddie broke up with Lita." Mu mom asked, "Um... Ken, does she know that you  
  
saw the whole thing?" I replied "Well no, but why should she? I was just watching out for her. I wasn't  
  
trying to spy on her. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay." My mom nodded her head, with a  
  
thoughtful expression on her face. I looked at the window, seeing that we just got home. As my om pulled  
  
into the driveway, I asked, "mom, your not gonna tell anyone about our conversation?" She said with a  
  
slight smile, "Don't worry. I won't." As my mom and I walked towards the house, we noticed that.................  
  
Wow, a cliffy! I love writing cliffy. I noticed that some people do to. Well I have to get going now! Please  
  
R&R! No Bashing, Please. I try to be fair, and not bash anyone. I start out making fun of stories, but people  
  
who know my personally know that I am a jokester with a great sense of humor. That's why my boyfriend  
  
Ken loves me so much! Yes, his real name is Ken. I'm trying to tie this tory to how Ken and I get together  
  
using Sailor Moon (My fave anime) characters. Love Britney better known as Katinia 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, it's Katinia AKA Makochan18 again! Well anyhow, I thank GIRLOFDARKNESS for  
  
the review. Atleast someone cares! Well here chappie 2. Copyright 08-10-03  
  
I noticed that the door was open, and told my mom to stay in the car. She told me to be careful as  
  
I ran towards the door. I walked through the door, and noticed stuff thrown everywhere. I see a  
  
note on the coffee table stating : "This isn't the first time we'll do this. Stay away from Lita, and  
  
she won't get hurt." My mom walks in and sees the note in my hand. She grabs it, and a few  
  
moments later, she gasps. I look at my mom, and we both said the same name at the same time,  
  
"FREDDIE!" I thought, 'Why would that jerk want to hurt Lita if they weren't together anymore?'  
  
My mom said, "Um... Ken, what are you going to do?" I shrugged, and said, "I don't know. Lita  
  
are I are partners on that project in french. The teachers assigned us with a sophmore. But if we  
  
knew anyone who was a sophmore, we could sign us with them, and I know Lita and all her  
  
crazy, and funny friends." My mom nodded and said, "Just be careful, Ken. Niether you nor Lita  
  
deserve this. You deserve to be happy, if anything." I signed and said, "Oh thanks mom. Can I go  
  
out to the cementary? Visisting hours are over at 6:00, and it's 4:45. I wanna go before it's close to  
  
closing time." My mom nodded, and I walked to the cemetary. I got there around 5:15. I looked  
  
around, and saw Lita. I ran and hid as she continued to stand there, whispering things. I heard her  
  
say, "Why did you have to die? Mom, Dad, now I'm left with nothing. Mom, you were 8 months  
  
pregnant, and you still went. I was gonna have a sister named Britney. (AN: My parents really did  
  
die, and that's where I got Britney from. Not from Britney Spears.) I think about what would life  
  
be like today if all three of you survived. Britney would be 6, and probably so full of life, and  
  
energy." I sighed, and my heart went out to her. She gasped, and turned and saw me in the  
  
bushes. She looked at me and said, "Ken, you can get out of the bushes? I see you." Reluctantly, I  
  
stepped out, and walked over to her. She looks at me, with tears strolling down her cheeks. Her  
  
ponytail was all messed up, and she said, "Ken, why are you spying on me?" I shrugged, "Well, I  
  
didn't mean to. I was on my way to visit my dad's grave, but I saw you, and stopped. I didn't mean  
  
to distrub you." She shook her head, slightly, "No. You didn't distrub me. I've been out of it for a  
  
while. Thinking about how different it would have been if they didn't die. Having a sister, a family,  
  
I'm sorry. I know your dad was with them." I said, "But I didn't lose my whole family like you did.  
  
You don't have to apoligize. If anyone should, it's me. I'm sorry. Well, um.. I'm gonna go see my  
  
dad." She nods, and turns to leave. I grab her hand, "Hey Li?" She turns towards me, "Yeah?" I  
  
said, "Please come with me." She looks hesitated, "Well, he's your family." I said, "And yours  
  
too." She still looked reluctant, but comes with me anyways. I had my arm around her shoulder,  
  
and she had her head on mine. We both reach my fathers grave in 5 minutes. She walks a bit  
  
away, to give me space, and lets me say what I wanted to say. My eyes start welling up in tears  
  
as I start to talk, "Hey dad. It's me, Ken. I just wanted to tell you that I made the football team  
  
again. Three years in a row on varsity. I know that you would be proud. Lita made the dance  
  
team again also." I turn and look at Lita, who blushes slightly as she hears me continue, "Her  
  
turns, and moves are as graceful as ever." She looks at the ground, and I looked back atmy dads  
  
grave. "Well dad, everything is fine. I miss you, but I know you are in a better place." The tears  
  
start strolling down my cheeks. "I love you, dad." Then I whispered, "I need you." I look at Lita,  
  
who is looking at me, her own eyes, with tears, and her cheeks with tearstains. I looked at my  
  
dad's grave, and say, "Bye dad. I'll be back soon." We both turn and leave the cementary  
  
together. I take Lita home, and say, "Hey mom, we are home." My mom says, "Why  
  
hi Lita. Please sit down. Dinner will be ready in a hour." Lita says, "Okay, Mrs. Miyake. If you  
  
don't mind." My mom says, "Oh Lita, don't be so formal. Just call me by my name, which is  
  
Isabella." Lita blushes, "Are you sure, Mrs. Miy..I mean Isabella?" My mom nods, "Of course."  
  
She gives Lita a kiss on the forehead, and walks back to the kitchen. I was sitting on the couch,  
  
opposite of Lita, who was reading a magzine. Then a knock came to the door. I get up to answer  
  
it. It was Serena. "Oh hi Ken. Is Lita here? We had a meeting at Raye's, and she never showed  
  
up." Lita jumps off the couch, and says, "Oh Serena, I'm sorry. I forgot. I went to the cementary,  
  
to see my family." Serena looked sympathic, "Don't worry. I'll just say.. um.." Lita finshed for her,  
  
"The truth." Serena looked a bit sheepished. My mom suddenly came to the door, "Why hello,  
  
Serena." Serena perked up, "Hey Mrs Miyake!" My mom, "Would you like to stay for dinner as  
  
well? You may use the phone to call your parents." Serena looked at me and Lita, and we both  
  
nodded. Serena shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, lemme give them a call." I shut the door, after  
  
Serena came in and Lita and I both sit on the couch. Li gives me a smile, that makes me heart  
  
melt. Serena came back a few minutes later. She looked happy, "My mom said, Okay." Both Lita  
  
and I smile at her. She suddenly turned serious, "So, I guess you two wanted to be alone, huh?" Li  
  
and her both laughed, as I just shrugged. Li said, "Oh Serena, you got it all wrong. Ken and I are  
  
just friends." I looked at her, and wished, "I wish we were more than that." Serena saw my  
  
expression, nd smiled at me. I knew from that look, that she knew that I loved Lita alot. I thought  
  
about what might happen during dinner, and sighed. I hope no big disaster, like when we got  
  
home......  
  
Does Ken loves Li more than a friend? Well, duh. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that  
  
out. My parents both died when I was 15. I'm 18 now, and I live with my boyfriend, who is Ken.  
  
In my story, Li lives with Ken. Well, I have to go. It's currently 4:44PM here in Hawaii, and I  
  
have to be at work by 5:00! Laters! Lots of love from Katinia! 


End file.
